The Present
by Eternally Seventeen
Summary: A dejected and hopeless Susan leaves for college on one ordinary day, which turns out to be one of the best & most rejuvenating days of her life. How do her siblings and few more people have a hand in this? Read more to find out! AU, Susapain-ish. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: Surprise!

**Author's Notes: HAPPY B'DAY, Clear Plastic! This is a fic I wrote (the plot kinda entered my head while I was 95 percent asleep). Seeing as it was to do with birthdays and seeing as today (today happens to be 15th September 2008) is her birthday, I dedicate this fic to her. Hope you read and like this, Clear Plastic!**

**And to the rest of you readers out there...I have jsut two things to say: First, read and enjoy this fic...second, REVIEW!! It totally makes my day ;D**

* * *

**The Present**

**Chapter One: Surprise!**

_Trrrrriiinnngggggg!_

The bedside alarm rang with an unearthly sleep, disturbing the sleep of an already-troubled Susan. She reluctantly pulled the bed covers away from her, cursing the cold December weather as she did so. Another sleepless night had passed and here she was again. Lucy, who slept in the bed opposite her own had been tossing and turning the whole night, mumbling something that sounded like Narnia, Aslan, Caspian and Dear Friend or something of the sort the whole time. Her mutterings had gradually given Susan a splitting headache that refused to go away.

Her life seemed meaningless, going on and on with no particular reason or direction. She unwillingly made her bed and ambled towards the bathroom to brush and shower. Another dreary day at college beckoned. The freezing water that came from the shower on the already cold day did nothing to better her mood. She sighed, cursed under her breath once more and proceeded towards her room to get ready for university.

She picked out a pair of thick jeans with a deep green woolen sweatshirt and beige coat to go over it. _Anything that would be sufficiently protective for this horrid cold would do._ She was least bothered about her looks. There was a period when all she cared about were her looks – she went to college dressed in snazzy and extremely revealing clothes that, needless to say, did _not _please her brothers. Her pretty face had been hidden beneath a deep mask of make-up. But that period of her life had ended, and Susan cared no more for her looks, studies or even her life.

"Aslan…Aslan…"

Susan whipped around in alarm. Lucy was doing it again…talking in her sleep. Her words stirred something deep within Susan, but she willed it to go away. She had tried so hard to forget and was partly successful. _If you're treated like a dumb animal for long enough, that's what you become._ The words had hit home.

Running a hurried comb through her ebony curls, she walked towards the kitchen to prepare breakfast, rubbing her hands as she did so. Surprisingly, Peter and Edmund were awake too.

"Good morning!" chorused the brothers. They caught each other's eyes and laughed at their impromptu chorus. Susan looked at them suspiciously.

"What is your plan for today?" asked Peter nonchalantly.

"Nothing much," replied Susan half-heartedly. "Catch the bus with you to university, get back home, complete assignments and thank the Lord for the wonderful day that he has given me." The sarcasm in her voice did not go missed.

"Well, as long as you don't wander astray after college, I'm fine with your schedule," said Peter half-jokingly."

"And what does that matter to you?" she snapped. Peter and Edmund raised their eyebrows. She seemed to be in an even crabbier mood than usual.

"Well, mum was asking all of us to be back home by 3, because Aunt Alberta was coming to visit," said Ed, trying to relieve his brother from being the receiving end of Susan's annoyance.

Susan looked over from the counter, where she was busy preparing waffles and orange juice as breakfast.

"Alberta and Harold are coming to visit?" she asked, raising a shapely eyebrow.

"Yeah" replied Ed. "And you know that mum is a stickler for punctuality, so…" he trailed off suggestively.

She sighed yet again. "Sure thing. I'll be home soon which will be a great sacrifice, seeing as I have a supremely active social life to miss."

Peter shook his head. _What was it with her today? _Her mood seemed even darker than normal. _Well, hopefully we will be able to fix it._

"Thanks for the breakfast, sister dear. I'll go get Lucy ready for school…you and Peter had better go soon or you may miss your bus. You're running late as it is."

"Thanks, Edmund." With a curt nod, she made off towards the front doors. A blast of icy wind entered the house and the boys shivered involuntarily.

"I don't know which is colder; Susan's behaviour or the weather today," said Ed sounding uncharacteristically disgruntled.

"Don't worry…it will be fine. Once she sees what we have in store for her, all traces of her bad mood will dissipate for good," replied Peter soothingly. "I have to be on my way now…I'll see you _there_!"

* * *

"Susan, have you done your biology homework? I was kind of unable to complete my work, and so…"

Susan shook her head with disgust. She very well knew what these girls would have been doing and why they hadn't completed their work. Partying took up a major portion of their lives. Susan had once been a part of their gang, caring for nothing save social gatherings, parties, popularity and looks. _A deadly combination._

"Here it is. Please return it before Miss Parkinson returns, alright?" she asked wearily. Johanna, the girl who had asked her for the homework nodded in response. She reached out her long hand for the book; the red fingernails made Susan cringe. It made her remember a past that she was trying so hard to throw behind locked doors forever. She shook her head and sighed, which was become a habit for her now. _Some things never change._

Her time in school passed away in a blur and, all too soon, Susan found herself boarding the train that she normally did to facilitate the journey between her home and school. The nerdy boy that she had met three years ago just before and after her second and last journey to Narnia was standing behind her. _Big surprise. _

He tried so hard, everyday, to engage Susan in some conversation or the other. Apparently he had picked the topic of mythological creatures today.

"I was reading a very descriptive and informative book on mythology yesterday, Susan," he started. Susan groaned internally, but didn't want to hurt his feelings and so nodded politely in his direction.

"All the creatures that we have read about as pre-school kids, such as centaurs and sphinxes and minotaurs and gryphons, naiads and dryads and phoenixes and dwarves were explained in such a graphic way, that it made me wonder…"

Next to him, Susan froze. Her entire body stiffened and she grasped wildly at the memories that came crashing down upon her like giant waves that refused to relent.

_Being alongside her brothers as they rescued Trumpkin and listened to his extraordinary tale of the fate that had befallen Narnia after their leave._

_Being carried by the gryphons to Miraz's castle in the dead of night._

_Leading the centaurs in the war against Miraz and the feeling of satisfaction she felt as she watched their arrows expertly strike down the enemy._

_Being fussed over by Shenae, the sweet dryad who was a motherly figure to them whenever she fell ill._

Tears gathered at the corners of Susan's eyes and she brushed them off impatiently. That period in her life was gone and would never come back. There was no reason to get all emotional about it now.  
_But it is so, so hard._

She wished now that she had confided in her siblings. She was one of the very few who was so blessed as to having 3 siblings. 3 siblings who, most probably, were also suffering the same pain from within but had been successful in masking their overwhelmed emotions. She shook her head to clear her confused thoughts.

The metro screeched to a halt, interrupting her train of thoughts. Noticing that it was her stop, she tightened her coat around her and walked out towards the cab stand.

"Susan! Susan!" The voice sounded unfamiliar. She turned around once and seeing no one she recognized, she walked even faster towards her destination. There were an end numbers of Susans in England. It wasn't like her name was unique or special in anyway. _And neither am I_, thought Susan bitterly.

"Susan Pevensie, cousin of Eustace!" Susan froze for the second time that day. The voice _had_ to be calling her. It was just not possible for another person to share the name of both her father as well as cousin. Dazed, she turned around to meet a pale, thin girl wearing her bronzed hair in two long braids. 

She was clutching at her chest and gasping for breath. Immediately feeling guilty, Susan steadied the girl and waited for an explanation while she caught her breath. The girl held her hand out to Susan who shook it reluctantly.

"Sorry for giving you a fright, Susan. I am Jill Pole, a classmate and close friend of Eustace. He might have mentioned me before."

Susan scrambled around in her memory for any mentioning of the name. "It does sound vaguely familiar, yeah," admitted Susan.

"Eustace was supposed to come home today," stated Jill. Susan nodded. "Uh…Harold and Alberta had a sudden change of mind. And today happens to be Professor Kirke's and Aunt Polly's sixty-fifth friendship anniversary. They actually started celebrating this every year after their fortieth, because it is amazing that a friendship could actually last that long."

"Why are you telling me all this?" asked Susan, a touch of annoyance to her voice. "I'm getting late to go home, you know. Mum must be going hysterical-"

"That's why I'm here," interjected Jill.

"They're celebrating down at the mansion and invited your family, who decided to go since Harold and Alberta cancelled their trip anyway."

"I don't want to go," said Susan, a stubborn look entering her eye.

"Sorry, you have to."

With strength far greater than her appearance suggested, Jill half-dragged Susan across the walkway to where another train stood. "In we go."

Susan, after glaring at Jill for long enough, finally dozed off into a disturbed sleep.

_A vaguely familiar melody played in the background and she was in a lawn, clutching Lucy's hand on one side and Mr. Tumnus' with her other hand. A variety of creatures were gathered there laughing, talking and merrily enjoying the beautiful night.  
ROAR._

With a start, Susan awoke, shivering and drenched in a cold sweat. _What's happening to me today? _She wondered. Jill looked at her, concerned. "I'm fine," gasped Susan.

Jill pointed out towards he station they had halted in. "We're here."

A few moments after Susan put her foot on the ground of the Station, a hand caught her back and another shut her eyes. Her hands were pinned to her sides.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAUUGHHHHHH!!" yelled Susan. She had never been so truly terrified in all her twenty-two years of existence. "Somebody, help me! Jill! Jill, where are you? Security!"

"Sssshh," said a voice in my ear. "You'll be fine." _Am I supposed to trust this person? Not a chance,_ she decided grimly.

She responded by kicking him somewhere (she couldn't exactly determine where as she was blinded) but she did have a pretty clear idea, judging by his yells.

"Peter?" asked Susan in a shocked disbelief. "What are you trying to do, kill me?" when she got no response, she started struggling even more. Suddenly, another pair of hands, smaller and softer than those belonging to her mugger (that's what Susan felt, anyway!) grasped her even tighter.

"Shut it, stupid," snarled two voices. Susan, finding that she had no other choice, obeyed.

After what seemed like _forever_, the jerky walk came to a stop. Susan could vaguely smell candles. She was horrified. _Are they really going to kill me?_

Her captors freed her and removed their hands from her eyes. She was in a dark, long room. Her captors were nowhere to be seen. Not a sound was made.

Suddenly, bright lights were switched on, and the multitude of colours before her eyes just seconds after she was in the dark left her dazed. She blinked in surprise, and then her mouth dropped wide open at the scene before her.

"HAPPY BIRHTDAY, SUSAN!"

* * *

**Author's Note: So, how did you like it? Hope it was good...if it was, please REVIEW! If not, review that too! Point out where I'm lacking and if I have made any mistakes, I'm always waiting to improve and give readers what they want. Bottomline? REVIEW, please! NO FLAMES, though.**

**Hearty thanks goes out to ToryJonas, Clear Plastic, Narnian Nights, Red Bess Rackham, XXRingoXX and RoxxiDevil (sorry Roxxi, I didn't get the case of the letters right!) and all the others who have been regular reviewers of my other stories. I really, really appreciate your help and support. I mean it! **

**Long Live Narnia,**  
**-SashaWPevensie**


	2. Chapter 2: Communicate

**Author's Note: Chapter 2 up! Finally, I've been prompt at updating. Hearty thanks to garnetred, Clear Plastic, claire henry and LucyCrewe11 for the reviews on Chapter 1. Love you! **

**And to ****claire henry****: This fic IS placed in England, just 1940's because the Pevensies have to grow up, right? Can't be stuck in 1940 forever!**

**Yes, I'm done with my increasingly long A/N. Sorry, and here's the chapter for you to R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Communicate**

The grand ballroom in Professor Kirke's ancient mansion was decorated in a way that was extremely uncharacteristic for a man who had crossed the age of seventy. Large scale paintings and tapestries were hung in the background, depicting various magical scenes from a place that just _had_ to be Narnia. Of course, the decorations weren't permanent…they were just there to add splendor to the mood, meaning to the theme and instill a festive spirit into all those gathered there.

Who were gathered there to felicitate Susan Pevensie on her forgotten twenty-third birthday.

A hot and dusty Peter stood grinning widely, standing beside and equally dusty Edmund and a well-dressed Lucy. Lucy's face broke into a bored grin the moment she saw the expression on her elder sister's face. "Cat got your tongue, Su?" asked Lucy mischievously. Susan could only nod her head in response.

Jill sauntered into the ballroom and chuckled at the scene before her. Susan was just looking so…_lost_. She walked over to Eustace and tapped him lightly on the hand. "What have I missed?" she asked, her navy eyes sparkling. "Oh, nothing…just Susan's absurd yells as Pete and Ed brought, sorry, _dragged_ her here and her that look of utter surprise that you see on her face right now."

Susan found her voice. "What did you…I mean, how…uhm…." she stuttered. "Peter, were you the one who attempted to mug me back at the station?" asked Susan, an amused expression entering her eyes. Peter laughed and went over to throw a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Oh, I wasn't alone," he said, unable to keep the laughter out of his voice. "Ed was my…what do you say? Partner in crime."

Susan was grinning widely by now. But beneath her smile underlay a tinge of sadness far greater than what she had anticipated. The professor spoke now. "Susan, we are so happy, not to mention _relieved _that you came. Jill told me that it was quite a fight you put up there at the station."

Susan smiled sheepishly. "I didn't want to come at first, professor," she admitted. "But as you can see, my friends and siblings get pretty adamant, not to mention rowdy, and insist in getting their way at times. I'm just so glad that I didn't resist _too _much this time."

"Didn't resist too much?" asked Peter in wonder. "You kicked me so hard, had you not been my sister, I would have punched you right back!"

Susan pretended to look wounded. "Aww, Peter! Suppose it wasn't you, am I not supposed to know the basics of self-defense? I can't just be some poor, helpless, delicate little girl, hapless at the mercy of the 

evil crowds lurking in England!" She threw the back of her hand to her forehead in a dramatic gesture and pretended to swoon. Eustace pretended to catch her. Everybody burst into loud peals of laughter.

"Alright children," came Aunt Polly's quiet, musical voice. "We have much to do, and your parents expect you back tomorrow evening," she reminded them. Susan threw Ed a look of confusion. She mouthed the words 'We're spending the _night _here?'

Edmund gave her a nod affirming her queries. "How did mother allow this?" asked Susan to Edmund, inching slowly towards him.

"You _reeeeaallllllly _want to know?" he asked her, raising his eyebrow in surprise.

"Yes please, Ed", replied Susan, turning serious.

"Susan." A large puff of air escaped his lips as he let out a breath. This was not going to be easy. "Have you realised that you have…kind of…well, you've been alienating yourself from us, ever since we first left Narnia? You underwent that one crazy phase when all you did was preen in front of the mirror all day long, party away the nights and wearing stuff that…" he shuddered at the memory.

Susan nodded sadly. "I know this must be hard for you, Ed," she said softly, trying to comfort her little brother. "But we all have to grow up! I have responsibilities to assume and people to take care of! I cannot continue playing these baby games all day, you know?" Her voice went up an octave and she looked defensive.

Edmund shook his head. A multitude of feelings crossed his mind: guilt, for bringing out the topic when it _was _her birthday, after all; unhappiness, for his sister was still denying all that was real; and annoyance – all their efforts to help their sister raise from her perennial gloom and help her celebrate a birthday that she _herself _had forgotten about was going to the drains.

"Forget it, Su," he said shortly, and stalked off in the opposite direction to cool off. He went over to Peter, who, along with Jill, Eustace and Professor Kirke was discussing the various defense techniques that they had employed in Narnia while caught by surprise – a discussion fueled by Edmund's and Peter's 'abduction' of Susan.

"Pete, she's just not accepting the fact that Narnia is real. That we were once rulers there. It's still a childhood game for her, Peter. This whole thing has been in vain. I'm so fed up, I…" Peter looked up in surprise at Edmund's outburst. This was not like him, and Peter was beginning to get afraid if Susan's grouchiness was spreading to his other siblings as well. But before he could speak, Lucy was there by his side, her omnipresent smile gracing her angelic face. "It's not like that, Ed," she soothed her steamed older brother. "She needs her time, you know. Leaving Narnia was hardest of all for her – she left her heart there, too," she reminded him. Edmund nodded mutely. He still didn't see why she had to make it so hard for them.

"Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Jill, Eustace, Diggory," she said, her eyes twinkling mysteriously in the candle-lit room. "Shouldn't we be giving the birthday girl her treat?" The enthusiasm level of the room increased drastically. "Come on!" hushed Lucy, giggling and clutching an equally excited Jill.

"Where's Susan? Peter, I give you the job of blindfolding her again and getting her to the dining room. Will you be able to manage or are you afraid of another…ah, attack?" teased the Professor. Peter grimaced. "I'll be able to manage fine, Professor," he replied quickly. His siblings laughed hysterically at the thought of the High King fearing his sister, and he glared at them.

* * *

"Hey! Peter, is it you again?" yelled Susan at being blindfolded yet again. "Why is this getting to be a routine with you?!"

"The others, hearing her shrill voice in the dining room laughed some more and shuddered to think of Peter's predicament lest Susan's temper flared. After a surprisingly less amount of time, he entered with the promised blindfolded Susan, who was groping wildly around the place.

When she was released, all she could do was gasp. And let out a weak cry of happiness. All lights had been turned off, and the room was lit by the soft glow of the twenty-three candles present on her large cake. The girls (Aunt Polly included) held a huge bouquet of lilies and azaleas in hand, which happened to be Susan's favourite flowers. A huge pile of presents were stacked upon the far end of the long dining table. The cake, which was placed centrally was three tiered and looked so pretty by candle light.

"Happy Birthday, Susan!" yelled the group for the second time that day. "Come blow the candles, Su! And don't forget to make a wish!" reminded Lucy. Slowly, like as though in a dream, Susan walked forward to blow the candles on her cake. "Thank you so, so much, everyone," she said, smiling gratefully at them all. "I can't believe the amount of work and coordination that this would require, as well as the time and money…and that too, for me…" Susan was unable to go on.

But what she didn't know was that this was just the tip of the iceberg, and there was a _lot _more to come.

* * *

**Authors' Note: Yes, that's the end. Will update as soon as possible! Meanwhile, to increase the speed of my updates, do REVIEW. Yes, REVIEW!! Brownies with hot fudge and a sundae for all reviewers!  
(If your mouth was watering while reading that particularly tempting dish, you just HAVE to review!!)**

**-SashaWPevensie**


	3. Chapter 3: Revelation

**Author's Notes: Chapter 3 is up! Please, PLEASE do REVIEW once you read…it's what keeps me going. Consider your reviews my own personal supply of…hmmm……happiness! The more you review, the better I write!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Revelation**

The cake was displayed. The candles were blown. And the presents were revealed.

But Susan's eyes reflected only one thing – the look of pure joy on the faces of all those in front of her as they tasted the sweetness of success. Success at being able to draw the emotions from Susan, who had all but killed herself from within after her last return from Narnia. She wiped great tears from her cheeks and stared at them in a sort of wonderment. Her façade had begun to fade. Queen Susan the gentle was beginning to emerge.

"What is it, Susan?" asked Eustace anxiously, noting her facial expressions. Peter lay a hand upon his, shaking his head both in assurance and instruction. He mouthed the words 'Give her time!'

Being her elder brother and closest confidante, he knew exactly what was going on. This was what they had had in mind while planning the party, and Peter was glad to see the turmoil of emotions that Susan was trying so hard to mask. His sister would be back soon.

As though she hadn't heard him, she slowly picked out a simple dress that Lucy had presented to her as a birthday gift. She fingered its light fabric, exquisite embroidery and old fashioned yet modern look. A far-away look entered her eye.

She put it down gently, and picked out a charm bracelet – another present, from Edmund this time. The bracelet was of simple wrought silver, and contained quite a few charms that made it to jingle whenever she moved it – a tiny mermaid, with flashing cyan scales that looked painfully like the ones she was used to swimming with in the great Easter Sea of Narnia; a little golden crown, suspiciously similar to the one that had adorned her head for fifteen years during the Golden age; a miniscule russet colored leather-bound volume signifying her thirst for knowledge; an ivory quiver filled with tiny, red feather-ended arrows and finally, two intertwined crystal hearts. The shine that they emitted even in the dim light of the room gave it an unearthly look. Slowly, after scrutinizing each charm, she gently laid the bracelet on top of the dress that Lucy had given her.

The next item that caught her eyes was a set of three books, stacked neatly one on top of the other. They were all leather-bound, and the first one which faced her contained an inscription penned in an elegant script using golden ink. Susan peered closer to read it.

_To our dear Susan Pevensie. _

_We wish you many, many happy returns of the day and wish that your life may always be joyous, trouble-free and gentle._

_Love, Eustace Clarence and Jill Pole._

With a warm, grateful feeling in her heart, she turned the book so that she might read its title. Her blood ran cold.

There, in sprawling golden letter, were written the words _Magical Creatures and Mythology in the Modern World._

In a crazed frenzy, she opened the first volume and tore through the first pages. It seemed to be the very books that the nerdy boy who liked her…what was his name again? Oh, yes. Jeffrey. It seemed to be the same set of books that Jeffrey had been telling her about on the way home. She groaned. Just what she needed…yet another reminder of what might have been.

Suddenly, the anger ripped through her like no other. Shoving her presents to the floor in one angry movement, she ran, blinded by tears, away from the dining hall where her 'guests' were gathered.

"Sssshh, dears," soothed Aunt Polly. She had guessed what would go through the minds of her siblings; she knew that Peter would be the first one to run behind his sister and comfort her, hold her in his hands and tell her that all was alright – but she also knew that Susan needed her space, to sort her thoughts and confront her emotions.

Her speech was in vain. Four pairs of feet thundered away in the direction where Susan had made her run, and Jill and Eustace stood, shaking their heads and staring at each other with confusion dominant in their eyes.

* * *

A gentle breeze blew, cleansing the air in the now-dark gardens. The spicy scent of tangerines lingered in the air. Susan, sitting on the stone bench, drew her jacket closer towards herself and shivered involuntarily, drawing her jacket closer towards herself. The breeze picked up and played with a strand of her hair.

"Stupid, horrid people," she muttered angrily. "Peter, Lu and Edmund…even Eustace and – what's her name? Jill. I cannot expect anything less from them, they've been on my case ever since. But Professor Kirke and Aunt Polly too? When are these people going to _stop pretending?_"

For the third time day, hot, angry tears fell fast from her eyes. At that moment, three pairs of hands encircled her, and she heard sniffling.

"Susan" groaned a pained, haggard voice. It was Peter. In a flash, Susan was out of the bench and staring stormily at her siblings, who shrank back at the furious glare in her eyes.

"_What_ were you three thinking?" she hissed.

Peter daringly took a step forward. "You listen to me, Susan," he threatened. Susan was not daunted at his tone.

"Not a chance. Please listen to me," she said, her voice low and pleading now. She turned her back on them.

"We came back from Narnia -" Lucy, Peter and Edmund gasped when they heard the words emerge from her mouth. It was the first time in three years that she had actually acknowledged the existence of such a place other that outside their 'whims', and she said it with such emotion that her siblings were rendered spellbound.

Susan resumed what she was saying. "We were told that we would never go back, Peter. You remember the day? I do, every waking moment of my life. And though it had hurt you, it was not beyond repair. You immersed yourself in your studies, sporting events and that helped the pain to gradually ebb away. _But you didn't- thankfully, might I add-leave your heart there. _Wait, Peter," she added, noticing the strangled expression on his face.

"It is so hard for me to go about with my daily life, knowing what I will never have. And the thought haunts me, Peter. I had nowhere to go, no one to turn to…I felt like I was staring at great, big dead ends all the while. It was as though my life had come to a permanent standstill," she ended in a hoarse whisper.

Now the tears ran down Peter's eyes too, and he enveloped his sister in a warm embrace. "All this time," he whispered. "All this time, you were suffering like that in silence, without even telling us...we are there for you, Susan! Always and forever! Don't you dare forget that," he ended.

Susan nodded, and, while Lucy ran forward with a squeal to hug her sister tightly, He laid a reassuring hand on hers. "We understand, Susan," he said gravely, looking every bit King Edmund the Just.

"You never gave up on Narnia, Su!" squeaked Lucy in happiness. "You _are _a friend on Narnia after all!"

"Always and forever, Lu," replied Susan amidst tears. "I was only trying to protect myself by denying Narnia, and all I managed to do was damage myself further. Will you ever forgive me?"

Her tone was almost pleading, seeking for forgiveness in her siblings. They responded by holding her tight, afraid o f ever letting her go from their sight.

She laughed – and her tinkling laughter felt like what water feels like to a shipwrecked sailor. "Aunt Polly, Professor Kirke and Eustace, not to mention Jill, will be waiting for us," she remembered, grinning after a long, long time. It felt nice. "They must be worrying about us…isn't it time we went back and _enjoyed the party_?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** End of chapter! I've done my bit and updated as soon as possible. Please do your bit and review?


	4. Chapter 4: Euphoria

**A/N: Ergo, Chapter 4. I've been getting NO free time, so I burnt the midnight oil on several nights to get this chapter done. So you can imagine how I really want to know what you think of it. Please, REVIEW!!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Euphoria**

"Aunt Polly, Aunt Polly! Susan is-"

"Eustace! You'll never imagine-"

"Children, where were you? We were worried, and Polly…"

"Lucy! You look like you've just seen Aslan! What's the-"

"Jill! You'll never believe me, I-"

"_**Children!"**_

The combined voices of both the Professor as well as Aunt Polly subdued the eager voices that rang throughout the halls of the mansion. Afraid of being reprimanded, they turned to face the elders only to find them with their shoulders shaking, trying to suppress their laughter.

"Would you care to tell us what had gotten you all so excited, children?" asked Aunt Polly in her lilting voice. "And what about Susan? She ran off running, obviously upset. I cannot see her…where is she? Is she alright?"

"Let her speak to you herself, Aunt Polly," replied Peter, grinning broadly by now. Susan stepped forward shyly.

"I'm so very sorry for the trouble and pain I caused you, Professor Kirke and Aunt Polly. My behavior was no way to thank you for all the pain that you had taken in preparing this birthday surprise for me. I have no words to say, other than sorry, thank you and I'm a rotten person!"

Impulsively, in a movement that shocked Susan. Aunt Polly threw her arms around Susan. "You never _did_ lose hope, did you?" she whispered emotionally. "You were just hurting because of lost heart and memories that could last you a lifetime, when all you wanted was _to remain there_."

Susan nodded mutely. The tears had begun to return, and she tried to keep them at bay, swallowing deeply before answering. "Yes," she said. "All I wanted was…to forget. And that was the wrong path I took. Sheesh, I sure have thrown a damper on this party, haven't I?"

Her supportive siblings shook their head and enveloped her in yet another hug and Susan inhaled deeply – there was Peter's woodsy musk scent, Lucy's delicate scent that smelt of roses, calla lilies and honeydew at once – and Edmund's mysterious cologne-ish perfume. She sighed with happiness. _This was what celebrating a birthday should feel like._

Eustace leaned forward jovially and broke the group apart. "Alrighty!" he boomed. "There's more to do, and the night is getting old. Make a move, you lazybones!"

Susan untangled herself from the knot her siblings had gotten themselves into, and laughed. It felt so nice to be mirthful and young once again. "Shall we?"

And, fueled by a sudden energy, she pushed Peter, Eustace, Jill , Lucy and Peter through the huge glass double doors and had them running until they reached the large swimming pool off the side of the mansion.

In a flash, Edmund guessed what his crazed sister was about to do. "Oh no you don't!" he warned, throwing himself before Susan. "Too bad, Ed. Oh yes I DO!" With an almighty yell, she shoved them all into the pool and jumped in herself, fully clothed save the jacket. The pool was freezing but in an odd way, it felt good – as though the waters were getting her rid of her miserable past. She surfaced besides Peter and Jill, teeth chattering like theirs in the cold water.

"IIItttssss freeeeeezzzzzzzziiinngggg," she stammered amidst chattering teeth. Jill laughed, and it sounded like as though she were sneezing and coughing together. Susan looked at her in alarm and Jill snorted some more. "I'm fine," she assured amidst chuckles. "Just glad to see you pay for your stupidity. We don't even have a change of clothes, you know? How on earth-"

She had to stop, for Eustace had gagged her and was now trying to duck her underwater. Moments later, a full-fledged water fight had ensued. Their yells had not brought the Professor or Aunt Polly out the house, so the youngsters were assured that they weren't worried about them.

* * *

An hour later saw them sitting by the roaring fireplace, enjoying a belated birthday dinner. Susan and Jill were a sight to behold – their little midnight dunking had left them with no options other than to borrow Aunt Polly's clothes, whose petite figure matched that of Jill's and Susan's.

But Aunt Polly wasn't exactly into wearing the jeans and sweaters that Susan and Jill had been wearing, so they now wore clothes that looked like they were from another century – dresses with pale skirts that made the two trip the moment they stood up. The boys hooted with laughter when Susan and Jill had first entered the dining hall, blushing furiously with embarrassment. Their little midnight escapade had resulted in nothing but major discomfort. Humph.

The boys were dressed much more comfortable, seeing as Peter had had the presence of mind to pack extra clothes for both himself and Edmund. Eustace, being only slightly smaller that Peter had borrowed his clothes and was sitting quite comfortably at the table, smirking as he saw his cousin and best friend enter the dining room. His smirks gave way to laughs and soon, all three boys were shaking with laughter.

"Eustace Clarence Scrubb," said Jill in ominous tone, making Eustace cringe. That tone usually meant no good for him. "Remember grade 10, when I emerged as the taekwondo champion of our school?" Eustace nodded. He could be covered in bruises within ten moments if he agitated Jill further, and so, wishing to remain healthy for a while longer, he sensibly shut his moth.

Presently, Professor Kirke entered the room with Mrs. Macready in tow, who had been sulking all day ,long and had declared having a headache due to the presence of 'so many noise making sources in the house at the same time'. She now looked at the merry looks on their faces and scowled.

"My, my, there must honestly be no other forms of enjoyment for a group of twenty-odd young men and women other than to get drenched in the pool in the middle of winter, and then drip water all over the corridor, is there?" she muttered sarcastically when she saw them. Edmund scowled right back at her and was reprimanded by Susan.

"Ignore her!" she hissed. "Do not make faces at someone who is that much elder to you; do you understand me, Edmund Pevensie?"

"Yes, granny," mumbled Edmund. Susan rolled her eyes.

Professor Kirke gave Mrs. Macready a stern nod, who got the hint. Cursing all the while under her breath, she laid dish upon sigh onto the gleaming polished wood dining table. The dark mahogany surface of the table reflected the shiny silver tureens containing their belated dinner. Lucy sniffed appreciatively.

"Dig in, children," said the Professor cheerfully. "Do not bother keeping anything for us – Polly and I have had our dinner while you were – ah, 'drenching yourself in the pool in the middle of winter', as my worthy housekeeper put it." His statement produced a howl of laughter from the others. Smiling broadly, he made his way towards he library.

Edmund uncovered the large soup-dish that had been placed near him. An aroma of spicy tomato soup garnished with basil filled the room, causing everyone's mouth to water instantaneously. "Mmmmmmmmm!" exclaimed Lucy. "Mrs. Macready has outdone herself this time!"

Susan uncovered another covered dish, revealing a plump roast chicken cooked in butter and garnished delicately with the required herbs and spices. "Yum," she sighed. Peter gave her a look of amusement.

Jill, who had been glowering at Eustace all the while and looking exceedingly uncomfortable in aunt Polly's old dress now leaned forward to uncover a salad platter that looked like as though it contained every single vegetable that was ever created. Jill clasped her hands in glee.

Soon, the only sounds that could be heard were a steady munching and little snorts of laughter here and there. Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Eustace and Jill had a look of satisfaction on their face, and Susan a look of one who had found her home all over again.

Life, for now, was great. and hopefully, it would _always _be so.

* * *

**A/N: End of the chapter! This will be one of the last chapters; though not the last…story is almost coming to an end…gulp…! Will update as soon as possible, though it will take a while. I'm swamped with a major history paper! Meanwhile, please do review. **

**Whether you hate it, like it, love it, or want to correct it…REVIEW! I'm only here to give you all want you want, and improve my writing. Thanks!**

**The Little Miss Narnian freak,  
SashaWPevensie! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: A Twist in the Tale

**A/N: Yipeee!! Chapter Five, ready for you to read. And REVIEW too! I was mistaken, this isn't going to be the last chapter…I will be adding one or two more chapters to this story. Till I update next (and I'm really REALLY sorry for this late update), please do R&R!**

**Chapter 5: A Twist in the Tale**

It often so happens, that when the body is thrown uninformed into a state of calamity, the mind begins to account for why is has happened so, and what can be learnt from such a situation. Such was the case for Susan.

As she ate, she mulled over the events of that day, which had been one like never before. It had started out ordinarily, like any other day – she had spent a few useless hours in university, being forced to listen to things that she already knew. She had gotten on the train to make yet another boring journey back home, with her faithful and annoying nerdy companion bugging the daylights out of her. But that was where the ordinariness of the day had ended.

Jill's visit at the station was only the tip of the iceberg of surprises that her siblings had had in store for her. First the cake, then the presents, and to top it all off, the Narnian style decorations…it was much more that what she deserved, or so felt Susan.

The dismal look that had graced her face mere hours back was now replaced by a glowing smile that lit up her eyes. She flashed her dimples at each member seated at the table, giving them her silent thanks once again. This was not just any other ordinary birthday celebrations – it turned out to be a new chapter in the novel of her life.

"What are you staring at me for, Su?" asked Edmund, invariably with his mouth full, spraying Lucy with a shower of droplets of tomato soup.

"Edmund!" exclaimed the sisters in unison. He guffawed in reply.

"You honestly have terrible table manners, Edmund Pevensie," snorted Jill in disgust. "No wonder you could find no suitable bride for you in Narnia! Who would want to marry a person who sprayed while he spoke?"

Peter, Susan and Eustace broke down into peals of laughter at the expression of pure disgust on Lucy's and Jill's face, as well as that of wounded pride on Edmund's.

"It's late now," observed Peter suddenly, his gaze on the old grandfather clock placed in the dining room. The flickering of the candlelight reflected on its polished wooden surface that matched that of the dining table.

"We have to catch the morning train tomorrow," he continued dreamily, staring only at the pendulum of the clock.

"Jill, Eustace, you will be taking the eight o' clock train, and then the rest of us will take the eight thirty train. Have you all got your tickets with you?"

They all nodded. Nobody wanted to worry their parents, especially after they had all been so understanding in letting them stay overnight at the professors'.

"Fancy some salad, anyone?" asked Eustace, breaking into their thoughts. "There's hardly any left."

"You can have it, Eustace," teased Jill. "We all know that's what you really want."

He grew red in the face. "No!" he protested loudly, all flustered. "I wanted to know if anyone else wanted…I mean, there's hardly any remaining, so...I mean…" he broke off, looking angrily at Jill for misinterpreting his words.

She noticed his expression and gave him an impromptu hug, one she would regret as well as rejoice for the rest for her life.

"Relax, Scrubb!" she grinned while rubbing his back soothingly. "I was only teasing!" His face grew even redder while he was caught up in her embrace, but surprisingly enough, he seemed to like it. Was this…_love_?

"Do you think we should break them up?" asked Edmund with mock concern. He and Peter pretended to think deeply. "Nah!" they sang at the same time. The unintended loudness in their voice made the two break up, and they refused to meet anybody's eyes or each others, choosing instead to stare at the floor and bracing themselves for the teasing that they knew would come. And come indeed it did.

"Oooh, Eustace!" wolf-whistled Edmund. It seemed that he was the one having a kick out of the night. "Experiencing our first time at love, are we? And Jill…I heard someone tell me about a bride I could never have…." He trailed off, looking on as the heat spread across her cheeks.

Susan made a timely intervention. "Cut it out, Ed!" she scolded. "Give the two sometime. I know it must be difficult discussing this in front of all of us….embarrassing even. It may have been just a hug, but I could see right from the beginning that there was something between the two of you. Do not let the playful nature of my two crazy brothers-" Here, she glared with all the regal airs of Queen Susan- "come in between the two of you."

Jill gave Susan a grateful look and mouthed her thanks. Being a tomboy with no sisters and no girls as friends, Jill had formed a deep bond with Susan seeing as their virtues were much the same. Susan, in turn considered Jill another sister, like Lucy. What fate that such deep bonds of friendship were forged in few _hours_.

"Errrm….will you come out and walk with me, Eustace?" stammered Jill. Eustace nodded. Seeing as they were done with dinner anyway, the elder Pevensies helped clear the table for fear of incurring the wrath of Mrs. Macready upon them, whilst the younger two headed upstairs to bring down the sheets, quilts and pillows that they were going to use to set a makeshift bed. Upon Susan's request, it was decided that all seven of them would lie down together (Lucy was particularly sire that they would not fall asleep this night) and so Edmund and Lucy, with much shushing, were bringing down the needed bedspreads.

Meanwhile, a painted moon hung in the ink black sky as a bashful Eustace and an equally shy Jill walked hand in hand in silence in the gardens. Suddenly, he turned towards Jill and pointed upwards at one lone star that twinkled on, brighter than the rest of the stars combined.

"See that star?" he whispered softly. Jill nodded silently, shivering involuntarily in the cool night air. He motioned for her to sit down upon the dry grass and threw his pullover over her. She smiled.

"I know that it is Polaris or Polestar, the brightest star of the northern sky," he began, his voice taking on a dreamy quality. "But since we left Narnia, I have always imagined it to be Opunaema, the lady of destiny. Maybe it was her who blessed me enough that, despite the arrogant brute I was before, I found a friend like you."

And without thinking, without warning, he cupped her face between his hands and placed his lips upon her rosebud ones.

**A/N: Ta-Da! That's the end of this chapter. I love the Jill/Eustace pairing! Hope you liked it too. But whatever it is you felt, please do tell me by REVIEWING!  
Chocolate Sundaes with hot fudge and chocolate chips topped with cookie crumbs for all those who do review!**

**Oh, and I'm very very thankful to all those who have favorite this fic and have added it to their alert list. But please do leave reviews too! I would love to know what you think and fell about this fic. Any corrections? Errors? Bad vocab? Review and let me know!**

**NO FLAMES, though.**

**In the name of Narnia!  
SashaWPevensie**


	6. Chapter 6: Happily Ever After, After All

****

A/N: Here you go, chapter 6 - the end of this fic!

I'm so sorry that it was this short, but I felt that lengthening it too much would kinda ruin the ending.

Sorry if any one was dissappointed.

Please R&R this chappie, PLEASE!

* * *

Chapter 6 – Happily Ever After, After All.

The silhouettes of six children carrying night bags could be seen through the mist and fog of the London skies. After tearful partings and promises of a reunion at the professor's, the Pevensies along with Jill and Eustace were walking briskly along the platform of the station, the breaths coming out in little puffs before them as they spoke hurriedly to one another. In a few moments, Jill's and Eustace's train would take them directly to the boarding school they normally resided at, and in another half an hour or so, the Pevensies' train would whisk them away home, which would mark the return to the mundane normal routine of life.

Susan was making an exceptional attempt to be cheerful when all those around her were busy being dismal. After Eustace's life-changing trip to Narnia, the Pevensies, Jill and Eustace had become as thick as thieves. Seeing as Peter was currently working with an important firm, Susan was in her final year of university, Edmund was in his second year at university and Lucy was in the second year of high school, their chances of a second meeting as splendiferous as this one was very faint. Eustace had just begun university, and Jill was a senior at high school.

And so, though Jill and Lucy met occasional in the crowded halls of high school, Edmund, Susan and Eustace had occasional and reminiscent (rather brief, too!) meetings at university and Peter visited as much as he could, things just weren't the same as before.

Susan was swamped with her internship at a famous magazine house and though she was enjoying every moment of it, all too often her thoughts strayed over to that magical twenty-third birthday of hers.

Peter was engaged to Kathleen John, a charming girl whom he had begun dating during his first year of employment. His mother's happiness knew no bounds the day he had taken Kathleen home to introduce her to his parents. She had made animated conversation, gotten along very well with Susan and Edmund and simply adored Lucy, whose affections for Kathleen, 'her second elder sister' as she had taken to calling her, knew no bounds. She had even promised to Mr. Pevensie that her father, a famous neurosurgeon in the region would do his best to cure hi, as he was paralyzed hip below due to the war. For bringing him those hopes alone, Mrs. Pevensie felt indebted to Kathleen. Their wedding was to take place with this year. And unknown to anybody, Kathleen's younger sister Joanna was dating Edmund - they had met at the University where they were studying .Was it coincidence or what?!

Jill was in her final year of high school, and was enjoying it to the maximum possible. She had blossomed from being a plain, shy girl to a loud and exuberant young woman largely with the aid of Susan, and was going very strong with Eustace. After having such a life-changing experience with someone, she said, you couldn't really stay away from them. She was referring, of course, to Eustace.

Lucy had thrown herself, heart and soul, into art. The walls of her room were now adorned with large scale painting of places that were _actually _Narnia, but assumed by her enthralled professors that they were the fruits of her imagination. She preferred to keep it that way, though. She had even collected the best photo of Peter and Kathleen together, and was currently working on their portrait as a wedding gift to the blissful couple who were, in her eyes, perfect in every way. Her siblings agreed wholeheartedly with her.

Eustace was actually having fun overcoming the obstacles generally faced by the first years of university. He gladly took everything in his stride and proved to be a great friend to all his classmates and roommate, a smart student to his difficult professors and a loving and caring boyfriend to Jill. He took part in athletics with a renewed fervor and had tasted the sweetness of victory when he had won his first medal for the 400 meters race at his athletics meet.

Edmund was taking law very seriously, fully intending to become a judge. Due to a sudden growth spurt, he now towered above Peter with an impressive 6 feet, 3 inches. He had well-developed muscles, yet sported a thin frame. His large, soulful eyes had led to many, _many_ girls go ga-ga over him, but he never wavered. Joanna was the one for him. He actively participated in regularly held debates and, needless to say, won a major proportion of them. The only times he lost was when he would feel pity for the opposing team, and as a result cut down on his arguments.

And so their lives went on; like the waves of an ocean, they ebbed and flowed, the carries of news good as well as bad. But two trips to a land named Narnia had changed the lives of six children - now adults and young adults - to such drastic measures that the aura they emanated could be tasted by all those who surrounded them. Each, in his or her own way, contributed to the happiness and well-being of the world in general and tried their level bests to be loyal to their families and loves.

And so, in a way, every one of them had their happily ever after fairy-tale ending, after all.

* * *

_You are cordially invited to witness the happy union of Master Peter Pevensie and Ms Kathleen John in holy matrimony._

_Date: 18 November, 1960_

_Venue: St. Michael's Church, London._

_Hoping to see you gathered there in order to witness this holy event and shower your blessings upon the happily wedded couple. _

**A/N: LAST CHAPTER! END OF FIC!**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, I'm so glad I got 20 reviews as of now. Hope to see much, much more...please do make my wish come true?**

**Oh, and if anyone is dissapoined because the train crash didn't happen and all that, well, I'm really sorry. I wanted this ending to be unique, that's all!**

**REVIEW REVIW REVIEW!! Please!**

**-SashaWPevensie :D**


End file.
